Talk:Applejack/@comment-2.150.48.158-20121203131532/@comment-5502573-20121203143643
While im not a businessman, I do think Hasbro's priorities are MLP G4 and Transformers because the Hub Network is a new network. They have a few new shows of theirs but they're also showing old films/cartoons that you would see on Cinemax, WB Kids, Fox Kids, etc. When I watched the streamings of the MLP episodes this season, their commercial slots are nothing but toys and selling out to other useless crap no one really wants. It's unfair but compared to CartoonNetwork, at least CN has ALOT of shows (because they made them or have alot of control) and in their commercial slots, they actually have a number of cartoon ads, cartoon shorts, and those music videos. The Hub Network has barely has any of that so outside their flagship cartoons, Transformers and MLP and Pound Puppies, their network is filled with toy commercials, old films/cartoons, and etc. Losing any of their flagship cartoons would be a major setback to their new and small network.Unless they have as much new shows that'll draw in a large crowd, Hasbro's going to put ALOT of focus on their current flagship cartoons and making new shows is difficult and time consuming, hell, harder to make a hit cartoon at least. I can see MLP going on for at most, four to six years/seasons (season 7-9). Like i said, making new cartoons is a risky financial decision and takes a long time. Hasbro would rather just be safe and put more focus on G4 and their other flagship cartoons. The series however, is eating away at many 'done stories' that people have seen before in countless other shows. Either they'll have to create some new original plot or bring drastic changes to the universe. If you see what Spongebob has become after the movie, the characters have become more annoying/one dimensional, the characters rarely learn anything because whatever lessons they had before is forgotten so they can make more episodes, and who cares if your character never develops? What's going to happen after we're done with Twilight's magic studies (the story arc this season)? Will Rainbow Dash ever become a Wonderbolt because if she does, then her dreams are fufilled, therefore becoming like Applejack who doesnt have a goal worth achieving, unless of course, there's such a thing as a Super Wonderbolt. Will Fluttershy always remain timid and shy, sometimes cowardly? Will we ever learn about AJ's parents? What's the point of the Cutie Mark Crusaders if they found their Cutie Marks? And so on. McCarthy and others have to be careful with how they resolve, develop, and further expand on their six characters. Sure there's other minor characters but it's mainly about the six characters. I do hope the writers can at one point, just say no to Hasbro if they are running low on ideas and dont want the quality of the show to plummet. Better to put the show to rest during its prime and let it slowly die over the years.